Tale of the Blackthorn
by lkuecrar
Summary: **DISCONTINUED** A young Breton woman runs from her influential family in High Rock, to avoid an arranged marriage. With the help of her nursemaid, the Breton flees High Rock in the middle of the night. Upon arriving in Skyrim, she is captured with a group of Stormcloak rebels. She thought she was going to have an easy life, leaving High Rock. She couldn't have been more wrong
1. The Great Escape

AN: This is the first time I've ever written anything for the Elder Scroll series, which I've loved since Oblivion came out. I've been playing both Oblivion and Skyrim a lot lately, and was inspired to write this. I want to see what kind of feedback I get on this, which will decide if I will keep writing for this story or not.

P.S. I took used the name of the main character as my own Dragonborn and Hero of Kvatch, and made the other names mentioned in this chapter using the Elder Scrolls wiki page on Breton names. It was very useful in helping with the names, since I'm awful at creating names!

Disclaimer: The Elder Scroll series are not my own, and is owned by Bethesda. I am just a bored writer, who was inspired by the awesome games they create!

* * *

Chapter 1. The Great Escape

It was a beautiful day in High Rock, specifically in Tehanna. The sun was shining, and there was a nice warm breeze coming off of the ocean. The entire town was in motion preparing for the marriage of two influential families' heirs. It would be the wedding of the century. Everyone was in high spirits, except for the bride. A young Breton woman, Ryo of the Blackthorn family, with cool blue eyes sat in her room, staring at herself in a mirror, unblinking. She didn't think she could do it. Her parents, snotty nobles, were forcing her into an unwanted marriage. The marriage would give her family ties with the only other noble family of the city. The man selected for her (if you could even call him one) was just as up his own ass as her parents. She began brushing her hair with an overly ornate comb, while pondering how to get herself out of this mess.

_What can I do? Nothing I do will change my father's mind. Unless... No. I can't do that to them, regardless of how much I want to _she thought to herself

During her inner debate, the woman that had acted as nursemaid to the young woman, and then friend and confidant as the girl grew older, stood In the doorway, watching her. Her graying hair and warm chocolate eyes, watched her with sadness. She knew how much the girl loathed the idea of an arranged marriage, especially to such a pig. Ysona had come to love the girl as her own daughter, and couldn't bear to see her in such a hard place. Noticing that Ryo still hadn't noticed her, she cleared her throat. Ryo snatched her head up and smiled when she saw who was with her.

"Hello Ysona. How are you today?" she said with a small quiver to her voice.

Ysona, noticing the sadness in Ryo's voice, immediately said "I'm fine, but you're not."

"I have to be fine. What is left for me to do? I've been locked into this farce of a marriage, with no escape. Short of running away from home, there is no way out!" she yelled, releasing all of the pent up emotions of hopelessness and despair.

"Listen to yourself," Ysona said quietly, "This is not you. I've never heard words of such hopelessness pass from your lips. You are a strong girl; do NOT let this be your downfall. Do what makes you happy, even if that means running away from home." said the old woman, with conviction.

"Shhh! Don't let a guard hear you say that! Close the door, and come sit down." she said, while rising from her vanity and leading the older woman to a small sitting area. "I want to run away from it all, but where would I go? I would be hunted down like an animal until they found me again!" she said with a hint of whining in her voice.

"Stop whining, you're too old for that." Ysona said with force. This brought a small frown onto the twenty year old's face.

Ysona continued, ignoring the look, "Yes, they would hunt you down. As long as you're in High Rock." the woman said, with a grin coming onto her face.

The younger woman's face paled. "I don't know about leaving High Rock. Cyrodiil would be easiest to flee to, but they would surely look for me there."

"Then it is settled. Skyrim is where you shall go." the older woman said with confidence.

Ryo couldn't contain her loud laughter. She soon stopped when she saw the serious look on her nursemaid's face. "I'm sorry, but are you serious?" she exclaimed, "I wouldn't survive a day there!"

The old woman, already anticipating this reaction, pulled a worn piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to the girl. She unfolded it and looked up at the old woman.

"A map? Where did you get a map of Skyrim? How long have you been planning on telling me to go there?" asked the young woman.

"The announcement of your marriage was the last straw. When I heard it, I knew I had to get you away from here. You are such a bright girl, and I couldn't bear to see your talents go to waste." she continued, "I've circled the settlement of Solitude for you. Solitude is only an hour or two from here. You need to head east once you leave Tehanna." the woman informed her with a sad look in her eyes.

Ryo, with tears forming in her eyes, leaped across the couch they were seated on, and hugged Ysona.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ysona. You're the mother I never had." the tears made Ryo's voice thick. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." she muttered with fear, and a hint of excitement.

Releasing the girl, Ysona stood up and announced that Ryo needed to pack some things for her journey. Saying that she would be back in a few minutes, Ysona left Ryo to her thoughts.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_ thought Ryo. _Maybe I can finally learn about the magic that runs through my veins_ she thought with excitement. The woman walked over to a dresser in her room that she kept a leather bag in. Suddenly, she was glad she hid the unsightly, but practical, bag from her mother. If something wasn't beautiful or fashionable, it was garbage, and was handled accordingly.

She began to fill the bag with coin purses, potions, a few outfits, and spell scrolls. She then proceeded to her jewelry box and pulled out an enchanted amulet that would fortify her magicka pools. She bought the thing on a whim one day in the market, just because it was a beautiful trinket. She didn't even realize it was enchanted until after she had bought it. The only thing left to find would be a weapon, preferably a bow and some arrows. When she closed the jewelry box, Ysona entered the room and told Ryo that she had bribed one of the guards to have a horse ready at midnight. Ryo hugged the woman, and thanked her for all that she had done for her.

When Ysona left, Ryo began to think about what she was going to do for a job when she arrived in Skyrim. She knew that she wouldn't be able to survive forever off of the money that she brought with her. _Maybe I'll become an armorer, just to spite Mother_ she thought with a grin.

* * *

Belladyvyra Blackthorn awoke to the scream of a servant. She started and ran into the hallway, only to be met with a frantic maid. When she finally got the woman to calm down enough to ask what was wrong, all the maid could do was point to Ryo's bedroom. She opened the door, and instead of being met with the sight of her sleeping daughter, she saw a bed made up with a note lying on the pillow. The Blackthorn matriarch promptly fainted. Her daughter ran away the night before her wedding!

* * *

AN: That's it for Chap. 1! Please be sure to review, even if it is to tell me you hated it. At least tell me why, so I can fix/work on it!


	2. End of the Line

AN: Hello again! I actually wrote the first three chapters of this story on my phone in the notes app last night (which is really convenient!), and wanted to put them all up here. Like the chapter before this one, it is bound to have mistakes. I've read over it multiple times, but there are still bound to be errors every now and then. Please read and review, even if it is to tell me how much you hated it and why!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scroll series, because Bethesda already does.

* * *

It was very late, or very early depending on how you looked at it. A young Breton woman on a chestnut horse was slowly trotting through a forest, when she heard yelling. The woman whipped her head around trying to locate the source of the screaming, but couldn't see anything in the inky darkness.

She made her horse speed up towards the yelling, thinking that someone light need help. What she came upon was NOT what she thought she was going to see. A battle between Imperial Legion soldiers, just like the ones that patrolled Tehanna, and Nord men dressed in blue armor was fiercely raging, and she could quickly tell the Imperials were winning the battle.

Before she even realized it, a stray arrow hit her horse and she was bucked off. The arrow wasn't fatal, but spooked the horse, causing it to run off and leave her. The horse's cry attracted the attention of the Imperials and Nords. Ryo scrambled up, and before she could even speak, she was dragged back to the ground by an Imperial, who promptly tied her hands behind her back.

"Get the hell off of me!" she screamed, with anger coloring her words.

"You think you could sneak by us, just because of this little scrimmage? Illegally trying to cross the border into Skyrim wasn't your best idea." the soldier growled, while his armor clinked as he stood up.

She tried to rip the bindings off of her wrists, but they were too tight. She did manage to get into a sitting position, just in time to watch the leader of the Nords surrender. She guessed he didn't want to lose any more of his men. The man had golden hair, with a few braids in it. He was wearing a fur coat instead of the blue garb the rest had donned. She watched him be tied in just the same way she had been, but he was also gagged.

_That's odd_ she thought. _Why would they gag him?_

As these questions were tumbling in her mind, the Imperials finished binding the Nord men and women. They began putting them into carts.

_Oh no! I am NOT a prisoner!_ she screamed in her head. She began to funnel her magicka into a fire spell, hoping to burn the ropes off. Sadly, a soldier noticed and knocked the hilt of his sword into her head. The last thing she heard were orders from the Imperial captain to treat her just as the rest.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the throbbing in her head. Next came the sounds of a wooden cart groaning as it was being pulled along. She opened her eyes, and groaned. Did the sun really have to be that bright? Where was she and why was she on a wooden cart? She opened her eyes again, but slower this time, and was met with the sight of a Nord man with blue, kind eyes.

"Finally, you woke up. I was beginning to think you would never wake up!" he said in a friendly manner.

"Who are you?" she said, and then realizing how rude she sounded and added a quiet "sorry."

He smiled, and answered "My name is Ralof. What is yours, little Breton?"

"Ryo. Ryo Blackthorn. Yes, THE Blackthorns." she added to go ahead and clear any confusion.

"Blackthorns? Never heard of 'em. What were you doing in the woods so late at night? You look like you would freeze to death." he added bluntly.

It all came back rushing to her when he mentioned the forest: her horse being shot, the battle, and being captured.

"Why were you fighting the Imperials? Why were all of you wearing the same armor? Are you some type of extremist group or a cult of some sort?!" she said with terror. Before she could work herself up too much, Ralof answered her.

"We are the Stormcloaks. No, we are not an extremist group or cult, as you put it. We are fighters for Talos! I refuse to have faithless elves telling me who I can, and can't worship." Ralof said passionately.

There was immediate relief for the girl after hearing the man's words. She knew after the White Gold Concordat that worship of Talos was banned. The Aldmeri Dominion made the treaty with the Imperials to end the Great War. She had never thought that some people wouldn't quit worshipping one of the Divines without a fight. The Nords are a strong and proud race, so naturally they would fight this with all they had.

"If I had known there was a civil war taking place here, I would have gone somewhere else." she said glumly.

The man just laughed. She took the time to look at the other occupants of my cart, and saw two men. One was wearing rags and looked as if he hadn't eaten or bathed in a week. The other man was the man that surrendered to the Imperials. He still had the gag on, and his eyes were closed. Up close, she noticed just how large and imposing the man actually was.

She wasn't used to seeing such big men, coming from High Rock. The man appeared to be asleep, so she turned back to Ralof who had stuck up a conversation with the other man. Apparently he was a horse thief named Lokir who was caught in the battle just as I was. Only he was trying to flee Skyrim, not come into it.

* * *

"We don't belong here! We aren't Stormcloaks!" Lokir said hysterically, and I assumed he was talking to me.

"Do you honestly think they care? Just because you said you aren't a Stormcloak doesn't change the fact that you stole a horse, which is a crime. They are NOT letting you go. Just like they are not going to let me go." I said with finality.

Lokir looked at me like he wanted to spit at me, but just became quiet. _At least he quit talking_ I thought.

"I didn't expect that from a Breton!" Ralof laughed and added, "Sounded just like a Nord woman!"

I just rolled my eyes, and just watched the forest go by. Soon I saw wooden walls, and my anxiety rose. I asked Ralof where they were taking us, and he told me that this settlement is called Helgen. He began talking about an old love he used to have that lived here, but I tuned him out and looked at the pompous little man that was sitting on his horse next to an intimidating High Elf woman.

The leader of our caravan called out to the little man, and surprised me. THAT is General Tullius? I snickered at the fact that the General was such a feeble looking and small old man.

We got into the center of the town when the carts stopped moving. This was the end of the line.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review! Please! I want to know if I should continue this story!


	3. Running for Your Life

AN: One more chapter for the night! I've decided that I will probably continue writing this story, even if everyone tells me to stop, just because I'm having so much fun with it! Please don't forget to tell me if you are loving or hating it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll series; Bethesda already beat me to it!

* * *

The carts came to a stop, and we were ordered off of them. There was a soldier with a list, and a woman that seemed to be higher ranking than the soldier. The soldier checked everyone off of the list as they came up to him. When they got to Lokir, he made a run for it.

I didn't like him, but I didn't want to see him killed, so I turned my head and heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. The seriousness of the situation just began to sink into me, and it took a man dying for me to realize that I'm next? What have I gotten myself into?

The soldier with the list finished my cart, but started when he saw me still standing there. He looked back at his list, and checked it twice over, before asking who I was. Hope blossomed in my chest when I told him that I was Ryo Blackthorn. Maybe he would realize who I was!

My newfound hope was also short-lived, because the captain standing next to him told me to send me to the chopping block. He told me that my remains would be sent back to High Rock. Who says that?

I was never really religious, but I began praying to any of the Divines that would hear me. Even to Talos. If I was going to be killed, I would at least be killed for actually breaking a law.

* * *

A priestess began going through her spiel, but a Stormcloak told her to shut up so he could get this over with. The captain pushed him onto the chopping block, but I wasn't quick enough to look away.

The sound of the axe chopping the man's head off was horrible. My stomach turned, and I thought I was going to vomit. The Stormcloaks began yelling at the Imperials and insulting them. Apparently the captain thought I looked like the best candidate, she told the soldiers that were standing by me to bring me up.

Just then a roar of some sorts was heard in the mountains, and everyone began looking around for the source. I began struggling, hoping to take them by surprise, when one of the men punched me in the jaw. The punch stunned me, and I could hear the Stormcloaks yelling again. I was pushed down onto my knees and was laid on the chopping block. I could feel the other man's blood on my neck and I gagged.

As the man readied his axe to end my life, a huge black... thing flew around the mountain. My eyes widened, as everyone began freaking out. The thing landed on the building we were right in front of and looked me straight in the eyes, before opening its mouth to release a thunder like sound. Flaming rocks began falling from the sky.

All of Helgen was in chaos. Ralof snatched me off of the block, and told me to follow him. I ran after him into a tower. He shut the door behind me, and took the bindings off of the Stormcloak leader and then mine.

"What was that thing?!" I screamed over the sound of the falling debris and screams.

"A dragon," he said in awe, "Jarl Ulfric, I thought the dragons were just a legend!" he exclaimed.

"Legends don't burn down villages." the man replied with a rich baritone voice that could captivate anyone.

"What do we do?" I asked with panic rising in my voice.

Ralof told me to follow a friend of his up the tower, while he took the Jarl. About halfway up the tower, the exploded and the dragon's large black head came through and let loose a torrent of flames. He was surely killed. The heat coming from the fire was unimaginably hot. I stumbled backwards to avoid getting burned. After the dragon thought the man was burned enough, it flew off to wreak havoc somewhere else in the village.

I went to check on the man that was just burned, and almost threw up. He was a charred shriveled corpse; I couldn't do anything else but keep moving. I looked out of the hole and saw the roof of the building next to me was gone, and I could probably land there. I got as much of a running start as I could and jumped. I quickly hit the ground and jarred myself.

I used the only healing spell I know, since the Imperials took all of my things, including my potions. I ran out of the house and saw a little boy standing in front of the beast. I heard someone screaming for him, but I could tell he was frozen in terror. I sent a fireball at the dragons head, and hit its face. It whipped around looking for its attacker.

"Hey! Over here, you big brute!" I screamed at the monster. Where was this courage coming from all of a sudden? I sent another fireball at it to keep its attention. The little boy finally ran away. All would be well, but the big lizard had his eyes set on me now!

The dragon opened its mouth like it did when it burned Ralof's friend, so I ran as fast as I could behind some rubble. I saw fire shoot over and beside me. I began sweating from the heat. I raised up with a fireball charged, ready to attack again when the dragon flew over my head, like it grew tired of me. I could live with that!

I took off running to make sure the boy was alright, when the soldier that was calling for him told me to follow him if I wanted to live. I begrudgingly followed him, mainly because I had no idea where I even was. We got to the fort that Helgen was built off of when we met Ralof.

Apparently the soldier and Ralof knew each other. I had to choose who to follow, and since I knew Ralof, I chose him. Ralof and I entered into the keep, and saw two dead Stormcloaks. He told me to take their armor and put it on and grab a weapon. What had I gotten myself into?

I ignored the fact that I was undressing a corpse and put on the armor which was too big for me, and grabbed the heavy sword by one of them. I felt like a child playing dress up with their parents' clothes, because of how big the clothes were.

We were talking when he snatched me against the wall, I had my mouth opened ready to ask him what his problem was, when I heard the voices of the captain from the chopping block and her list reading soldier. They had the keys to get out of here! They walked in and didn't even notice us against the wall behind them. Ralof signaled for us to attack them.

I had never hit anyone, much less tried to murder them! I began to panic, again, until I realized this wasn't the place for that. He got behind the captain and I got behind the soldier. At the same time we shoved our swords through their backs.

My heart was beating so loud I was sure Ralof could hear it, and my hands trembled as I watched the life leave the man that I had just stabbed. I dropped the sword and told him that I could use my magic, and that I was NOT stabbing anyone else. He just chuckled and motioned for me to follow him.

We came into a hallway when I realized four men at the end of the hall had already seen us. I knew we wouldn't make it, but when they were halfway down the hallway, the roof collapsed on them. I wasn't sure whether to be thankful or worried. All the while, we were hearing the shrieks of the dragon.

We turned in a door at the left of the hallway into what looked like a kitchen of sorts. I saw to soldiers plundering the kitchen and heard them talking about grabbing potions. I got a better look at the man and realized he had MY bag! The thief was going to just take my bag!

I sent a fireball at the man holding my bag before I could even think about it. He yelped at the burn I just caused and then both of the men came at me. Luckily Ralof was there to help me. I could take one, but not both. After taking back my bag, we kept moving.

* * *

We fought our way through the rest of the cave, with the help of some other Stormcloak soldiers that we found in the cave. We finally reached the end of the cave after the sun had set. When we stepped out, the dragon from Helgen was flying straight above us.

The men and I hid behind a cluster of boulders until it left. Ralof told us that he has a sister in a little settlement near us called Riverwood. He mentioned that she would help us out. Then we began our trek to Riverwood.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review!


	4. Whiterun

AN: I got bored, so here is one more chapter! Don't forget to review!

P.S.: Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll series, Bethesda does!

* * *

Gerdur, Ralof's sister, and Hod, Gerdur's husband, were more than willing to help out the Stormcloaks and me. Hod talked to the owner of the tavern and succeeded in gaining some rooms, free of charge. Gerdur also fed us; she made as much food as she could with the vegetables and venison that she had at the moment.

Gerdur's home was simple; it was one large room, with two beds, a table, a few dressers, and a fireplace. While I was sitting by the aforementioned fireplace, Ralof approached me.

"How are you?" he asked in a weary voice.

"I think I'm in shock," I said, still not believing what happened today. "How are you faring?"

He chuckled and replied "I'm okay, but I definitely didn't expect to see a dragon in my lifetime."

After a while of mindless chatting, Ralof asked why I had fled High Rock.

"I was set to marry a pompous nobleman this morning. I have no doubt that my parents have hired everyone they possibly can to find me. I just hope they don't think to look out of High Rock." I said with a hint of apprehension.

He replied with a grunt, and I couldn't blame him. It wasn't everyday that you were almost killed by a dragon, and then had to deal with a run away noblewoman.

Ralof looked at me before speaking, "I think you should head to Windhelm, and join the Stormcloaks."

I stared in shock as he just looked right back at me. He said that like he just told me what the weather is like, not like he just told me to get involved in a civil war that doesn't pertain to me! I mean, the Stormcloaks had been great to me so far, but joining them? I wasn't sure if I was ready to do that, which I told Ralof.

He just replied with a "You will join us; I can feel it!"

After making the suggestion, I was left to ponder his proposition. _If I go to Windhelm, where ever that is, and join these Stormcloaks, I will be making a LOT of enemies _I thought to myself. _But on the flip side, I will be making a LOT of allies._ I debated with myself until I laid down on the bedroll Gerdur gave me, and I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning at the smell of frying meat. My mouth immediately watered; last night was the first time I had eaten properly for a while, and I still craved real food. I walked over to where Gerdur was frying what I assumed to be venison and asked if I could help her with the food. She told me that it would be really helpful if I could go fetch some water out of the river that flowed through town.

I immediately walked outside with a bucket and headed for the river. As I was passing the inn, I heard a traveling merchant say that he heard that there were no survivors in Helgen, and that the entire village was in ruins. Everyone either stayed to fight and died, or they fled. I remembered the little boy that was frozen in fear at the sight of the dragon, and hoped that he had been lucky enough to get out alive. With a heavy heart, I continued on to the river to retrieve Gerdur's water.

* * *

That same afternoon, after helping Gerdur around the mill, she told me that she needed a favor from me.

"I need someone to go the Jarl of Whiterun, the hold near here, and tell the Jarl of the dragon attack. He will want to know about Helgen, and will probably send some guards here." she said all in one breath.

Realizing that after everything Gerdur had done for me, I accepted her request. She gave me a few supplies, pointed me in the right direction, and I was off.

The walk to Whiterun took just over an hour. Luckily, I didn't encounter any of the bears or saber tooth lions Gerdur had warned me about.

The hold was surrounded by a massive stone wall, and sat atop a hill. There was very little in the way of vegetation, except for a large dead tree in the center of the town. There were three distinct tiers of the town: the first being the lower class and market section, the second being the upper class homes, and the final being the palace.

I headed for a little tavern called the Bannered Mare and rented a room for the night. I would go speak to the Jarl in the morning, but for now I just needed to rest.

* * *

_Large black scales blotted out the sky; screams filled the air. Breathe in, breathe out, run. Scramble behind a destroyed building's rubble. Charge a fireball, release. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. Try to ignore the screams that suddenly weren't there anymore. Look for an escape. But this time, there is no Ralof to lead you out. No Imperials to help you. Only a dragon and its prey._

I shot up in my bed, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I look around and realize that I'm in the little room I rented. I look outside and see a faint light shining towards the East. I wouldn't be going back to sleep, so I might as well get up now. I go and sit in front of the small washbasin left for me on a table in my room. As I absentmindedly sponged off the dirt and grime from my travels I began thinking about the dream.

_What was that? Why am I dreaming of that big black dragon? I wonder where it came from, after all of that time?_I thought with questions sporadically forming in my head.

As more questions began to float around my mind, I decided I would stop thinking about it before I could think of anymore questions that I couldn't answer. To take my mind off of the dream, I considered Ralof's offer of joining the Stormcloaks. At first, I just shook off the suggestion; but now, I'm not so sure.

_It would give me a purpose here, and I'm not exactly feeling so generous with the Imperials._ I thought with a tad bit of spite. _If Skyrim is going to be my home, then a Civil War here does pertain to me. I'm going to need to choose a side if I'm going to stay here._

I wouldn't want someone telling me who I could worship, and who I couldn't. That isn't fair to anyone. Why is it anyone's business who worships who? You could worship a tree, but if it doesn't affect me, I'm not going to care. I might think you're just a tad bit crazy, though.

The more I began to think about it, the more angry I became. Who did these Imperials think they were coming into this place, and telling the natives how to live?

My mind was made up. After I spoke with the Jarl, on Gerdur's behalf, I would head for Windhelm.

* * *

As soon as I stepped foot into the palace, I was met with an angry Dark Elf woman. I immediately froze in my tracks at the look she was sending me. That was when I realized she had spoken, and was expecting a reply.

With a sheepish smile I asked, "Come again?" I was smiling on the outside to his how much the woman actually intimidated me with her blood-red eyes.

In an inpatient and demanding voice, she asked once again why I was in Dragonsreach. _Ah, so that is the name of the palace. What an odd name._I thought.

"I have news of the attack in Helgen." I said in a clear voice.

Her demeanor immediately changed. "Follow me, the Jarl will want to speak with you." With that, she turned around and walked up the stairs to a man sitting in a throne. His relaxed posture immediately put me at ease. The man asked Irileth, who I realized was the Dunmer woman, who I was and why I was here.

Instead of waiting for her to answer, I said "My name is Ryo Blackthorn. Gerdur of Riverwood sent me here with information on the attack in Helgen."

"You know about Helgen?" He asked eagerly, and with a bit of surprise.

"I had a wonderful view of the attack from the chopping block." Oh Divines, why did I just say that? I've got to learn to filter my words.

He just looked at me with an unamused stare. It eerily reminded me of Ysona, back in High Rock.

I decided that I should probably keep speaking before he threw me in prison. "It was a dragon. A huge black beast that made flaming stones fall from the heavens, and could breathe torrents of flames." That wiped the unhappy expression from his face, and replaced it with surprise.

"A dragon? We just put that off as a rumor, how is that possible? The dragons have been long dead!" He said in a slow drawl. "If what you saw is true, you must speak with my Court Wizard, Farengar. He knows all about dragons."

The Jarl led me to a room off to the right of the great hall, into a room with a man in blue wizard's robes. The man was pouring over a book that looked as if it would fall apart and turn to dust at any second.

At our entrance, he immediately put the book down and asked the Jarl what he needed. Jarl Balgruuf told Farengar that I was at the Helgen attack, and that I had seen the dragon. The Jarl turned to leave after explaining the situation; it was just the Court Wizard and I now.

Farengar proceeded to ask me questions about the dragon for the next half hour. I guess he decided he had gained enough information from me, and told me that I was free to leave.

Before leaving, I asked him if he knew where I could buy some new clothes. My clothes were... singed to say the least. His face lit up and he proceeded to tell me that he could sell me some mages robes. He had two sets available. There were robes just like the blue robes he was wearing, and then there was a set that had been enchanted to power up my destruction magicka. He told me that those robes were the same robes that a new student at the College of Winterhold would wear.

The robes were rather expensive, but I knew that they would be worth the money. I paid for the robes and immediately went down the large flight of stairs out of Dragonsreach and walked back to the room I had rented. I paid the innkeeper for another night in the room, and immediately changed into my new robes. I could feel the enchantment on the robes intertwining with my magicka.

* * *

It was only midday, so I decided to check out the other shops in town. I occasionally bought things that I thought would help me out during my time here. My last stop was a weapons and armor shop right past the main gate. I entered the shop and saw a large Nord man behind the counter.

"Are you looking to buy, or just browsing?" the man asked in a raspy voice.

Startled out of my thoughts, I replied, "Actually, I was hoping that you might have a bow of some sorts." I had learned archery back home as a hobby. A "proper woman" had to learn a discipline, such as music or ballet. My rebellious side made me learn archery, I think, just to spite my stifling and traditional parents.

"We haven't got anything fancy, but we do have a few bows. We have long bows, and bows from the Imperial army." he told me.

He brought them out and laid them on the counter. One look at the long bow, and I knew I wouldn't be able to use it. It was just too large. I decided on the Imperial bow, and fifty iron arrows.

When I exited the shop, the sun was setting, and I decided to call it a night. I headed back to the Bannered Mare, and put my things away. I laid on the bed for a while just thinking about how much my life had changed in a short week. _I wonder if my parents miss me?_ I shook my head. _I'm sure they don't. They are just angry that I defied them._I thought sadly.

I began thinking of my near death experience three days ago, and thought of my plea to the Divines. Maybe there was something to them after all. I mean, what would it hurt to pray to them, since they obviously answered my prayers? Even if it was in the form of a big black dragon intent on killing everything and everyone. It was something. I would have to find a book on the Divines and learn what each of them stood for.

I decided that in the morning I would begin my trip to Windhelm. I considered taking a carriage, but if I was going to live here, I wanted to know the land. Thinking about the adventure I would be setting out on tomorrow, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! We're off to Windhelm in the next chapter!


	5. Off to Windhelm

AN: I'm SO sorry for not updating this in a while! I've been so wrapped up in my other story that I kind of put this one on the back burner. I read through what I had written for this and cringed at how bad the writing was. I like to think that I've improved some from writing my other story.

The racist inn keeper is only racist if you're a Dark Elf, but I made her hate anyone other than Nords, for the sake of the story! If anyone is still even reading this, thanks!

* * *

I set out at daybreak. The sun was barely over the mountains to the east, casting long shadows over everything. The frost on the frozen ground twinkled in the morning light. My breath came out in puffs in front of me, attesting to the frigid morning air.

_If I follow the White River, I can cross over when I reach the Darkwater River. Then it is a straight shot to Windhelm; this will be easy!_

Oh, how wrong I was. Within the first twenty minutes of walking, I was attacked by a Sabre Cat, a bear, and so far, three mudcrabs. As I was still pretty new to this fighting thing, I just sprayed everything I encountered with fire until it quit attacking me. I ran a lot, too.

Just as I was recovering from my crusades on the local wildlife, I came upon two large towers that served as a bridge. As I neared the tower, I began to hear talking. _Great! I can handle the wildlife, but I don't think I can deal with an entire bandit clan..._ I crouched as low as I could and began to sneak as best as I could.

I had made it almost all the way past the towers, when I heard the metal gate open to the tower. I knew they would see me, so I began sprinting. I could hear the yells of the bandits, and the whistle of flying arrows. Praying that none of them would hit me, I just kept running. After ten minutes of alternating between running as hard as I could to jogging, I decided I was safe to stop and rest.

I dropped to the dusty ground, with my chest heaving, in the middle of the road, and began to think. _I've really got to practice. If I'm not able to fight, I won't be able to join the Stormcloaks. Maybe I can find a teacher for destruction or conjuration magic. At this rate, I'll need one for restoration! _Laughing at my pitiful fighting skills, I got back up.

* * *

Looking at the sky, it looked to be around ten or eleven. _If I want to make it to Windhelm before nightfall, I have to go. Now._ At a more reasonable pace than before, I began walking again.

Deciding now would be the perfect time to practice, I began creating fireballs before extinguishing them. _I shouldn't just focus on fire; I can't always use it._ With that, I focused crackling lightning into my palms. I began to scorch the ground with it, leaving black marks on the trail. _When was the last time I practiced like this? It feels so liberating, and not to mention mildly therapeutic!_

I continued this until I reached the conjunction of the White and Darkwater Rivers. There was a road sign showing Windhelm was down the path to the left, so I headed down it. I could see a small wood mill across the river on the other bank. I checked the position of the sun again, so see that it was around midday. I stopped and sat down on a rock the was off the side of the road, dug through my old leather bag, and found some food.

I was enjoying my food when I heard the thump of hooves rushing nearer to me. I slid off of the rock and into the vegetation that surrounded it. From my hiding place, I could see two Altmer men wearing long blue robes with silver trim.

_Aldmeri Dominion. I know those robes._ I thought back to the men that would patrol Tehanna when I was a child. I cringed as I remembered their... dislike for other people from different races. They especially hated my kind, as Bretons were half-breed elves to them. We didn't belong with the elven races or the human races.

One of the men spoke with that horribly nasal High Elf voice, "I can't believe that we had the bitch at Helgen! We just let her slip through our fingers!"

"I know. If only we'd have gotten the alert earlier. When we find the girl, I hope the Blackthorns live up to their name and punish the worm. I can't believe we've been tasked with finding their run-away miscreant of a daughter." the other elf replied.

The first man spoke up again, "She can't have gotten far. The idiots we questioned in Whiterun said they saw her head of on this road. She's here somewhere."

My stomach dropped. _They already found me? The only person that knew where I was was Ysonna... What if they've done something to her?!_

I waited for the elves to turn around to scour the road once again, before leaping up and running as fast as I could towards Windhelm. _I know I'll be safe there. I'm sure they hate the Aldmeri Dominion more than I ever could._

For the rest of the run, I was paranoid. Every crunch of a leaf or breaking of a branch would send me running faster. After a few more hours of traveling down the road, the walls of Windhelm came into view.

I had been warned, while in Whiterun, that the citizens of Windhelm might be unhappy to see someone other than a Nord come into town. _Well, they'll just have to get over it_ I thought before running down the long bridge that led to Windhelm's main gate.

As I entered, I was met with the sight of two Nord men harassing a Dunmer woman. They were accusing her of being an Imperial spy! Before I could step in, the two men turned and walked away. I approached the woman to see if she was okay.

"Do you hate my kind as well? Here to make outlandish accusations?" the woman said with venom in her voice.

Taken aback, I replied, "No, I don't hate your kind. I'm a Breton; it would be pretty hypocritical if I hated elves."

"Well then, you've come to the wrong place. Windhelm is a haven for narrow-thinking and ignorance." she said tiredly. She continued, "If you ever want a drink, come to the New Gnisis Cornerclub, down in the Grey Quarter. The drinks are better than Candlehearth Hall's." she told me.

Before I could ask her anything else, she turned around and began quickly walking away. _That was odd_ I thought.

Taking in my surroundings after the argument, I noticed that Windhelm was mainly stone and ice. What looked to be an inn was straight inside of the large gates. The entire city looked to be ancient. _Or maybe that's just the general state of disrepair making it look that way_ I thought. There were small piles of rubble lying around as well.

_I guess I should just go to the palace in the morning. I'll rent a room at the inn and head there first thing in the morning._ I entered the in, which I assumed to be Candlehearth Hall, and looked around for the inn keeper. _I'd prefer to get a room as soon as possible and get inside; I don't want to get into a fight with any of the local Nords_.

I finally saw the inn keeper; she had her back turned to me and was talking to an older man. I approached her and asked for a room.

When she turned around, her nose turned up at me. I could tell that I might as well have asked for the deed to the inn.

"Why would I house you? You're gonna cozy up to them Dark Elves down in the Grey Quarter and cause trouble. How do I know that? Because you got some of that Elf blood in you. I can tell You can go on ahead and get out of here." she said scathingly.

Everyone in the bar had stopped chattering and began staring at the scene this woman was causing. I could see most of them had a pitying look for me.

I only said one thing to her before walking out: "I'm here to join the Stormcloaks. Goodnight."

As soon as I felt the cold night air, I shot a fireball into the sky to let off steam. My blood was boiling. _I have a good mind to set that dump on fire_ I thought darkly before trudging towards the gate. Before I reached it though, I heard the door to the inn open again.

"Miss! Wait a moment!" a man's voice called.

I stopped and turned. It was the older man that the inn keeper had been talking to before attacking me. He was wearing nicer clothes than the other patrons.

"My name is Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. I heard Elda throw you out. That was wrong of her; I wanted to apologize and offer you a room for the night at my home with my wife and daughter." he said in a friendly voice.

Speechless, I nodded in approval. Gaining back my voice, I replied, "Thank you so much. I came from Whiterun this morning and didn't have anywhere else to go. Thank you again."

He just smiled at me and led me to a part of town with very nice and large homes. While we were walking, he began questioning me. _No doubt determining if I can be trusted or not_ I thought glumly.

"Were you born in Skyrim, or did you come here later?" Torbjorn asked.

"I'm from High Rock. Tehanna, to be exact." I told him.

He spoke again, "How did you wind up here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was to marry a man that I hated. I then decided I had to get away from High Rock." I told him simply.

"I couldn't imaging forcing my daughters into an unwanted marriage." He sounded as if he couldn't understand how my parents could let it happen.

We arrived at a large house, where he proceeded to unlock the door. When we entered, he told me to wait in the foyer while he told his family that I was staying the night. He returned down the stairs with two women following him.

After being introduced to Tova and Nilsine, I was shown to a bedroom. Thanking Torbjorn again for his generosity, I locked myself into the room. Finally away from other people, and not having to be wary of travelers, I could finally sit and think.

_I wonder if the Dominion was sent to retrieve me by my parents, or sent to kill me by my fiancé and his family? Neither are pleasing possibilities._ With a groan I laid back on the bed thinking about my proposal to join the Stormcloaks tomorrow. _Will they be like the inn keeper, or will they take me because they need all of the soldiers they can get?_

My head was swirling with questions as I fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

AN: It took me all day to write this. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I just wanted to get it out there. I promise that this will get more interesting; right now it is really boring. I realize that, but please just bear with me! Thanks for reading!


	6. Joining Up

AN: I swear that I am going to try to update this as regularly as my other story. The other one just has my mind overflowing with ideas, whereas this one, not so much.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scroll series, because Bethesda does. If I did, Ulfric and Brynjolf would be followers and marriable.

* * *

After waking up in an unfamiliar bedroom, the events of yesterday caught up with me. I began to scowl at the thought of the racist innkeeper. _You think she would take anyone that had money, just because it would further her along!_

Trying to keep myself from dwelling on the negative thoughts, I waited for Torbjorn at the sitting area outside of my bedroom. Staring into the fireplace, I heard the opening of Torbjorn's door. At the sight of the man I spoke.

"Good morning Mr. Shatter-Shield. Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I don't want to overstay my welcome, though, so I'll be heading for the palace soon." I said.

Smiling he told me that I was welcome anytime, and walked me to the door. _I hope I don't disappoint!_

* * *

The palace was cold; everything was made of stone. There were two blue rugs that followed the length of the table in the middle of the cavernous hall. There were torches lining the walls. At the end of the hall was a large uncomfortable looking stone throne. No one was seated on it. _I guess I'm here a bit too early_. *This waiting for people to wake up is getting old. *

I took a seat at the table, but luckily, I wasn't left waiting very long. I could hear two men speaking to each other in a room to the left of the throne. I could make out two men voices: one rough, and one smoother than honey. _What a captivating voice!_

Steeling my nerves, I headed for the room. The two men stopped speaking as I entered; I stopped breathing. _I just interrupted the Jarl!_

Both men were taller than me by at least a foot and a half. One wore what looked to be the pelt of a bear, and the other wore nice fur robes and had a war axe fastened to his hip. The bear pelt man looked rough as his voice. The Jarl had hair the color of wheat and blue eyes. With a growl, the one with the rough voice spoke. "Who are you?"

Hoping my voice wouldn't fail me, I replied, "Ryo Blackthorn, of House Blackthorn of High Rock. I want to join the Stormcloaks."

At this, the man let out loud peals of laughter. My face went red, and as I was about to say something not very lady-like, the Jarl spoke. "A Blackthorn? Why is a Blackthorn trying to become a Stormcloak?" he said with an air of suspicion.

"I fled High Rock and came to Skyrim. At the moment, my family would probably rather me be dead than join a rebellion. I like to anger my parents when possible." I said truthfully with a sugary sweet smile. _Where is this confidence coming from?_

Before the Jarl could reply, Galmar spoke up. "Every Breton from nobility I've ever met cared for one thing only. The gold in his coffers." he said with a growl.

"Well, at the moment I'm no more nobler than a common beggar, so other than the money I "borrowed" from my parents, I HAVE no money to care about." I told him snottily.

Before he tried to cleave my head off, Jarl Ulfric spoke up again. "You were at Helgen, weren't you;" he said with a contemplative expression on his face, "I knew I had seen you before."

Ignoring the other man, I replied. "Yes sir. I was there when the dragon attacked. I was actually on the chopping block when it arrived."

"Before I can let you join, tell me why you were there in the first place. I can't let a murderous psychopath into the Stormcloaks." He told me warily.

"I was crossing the border from High Rock into Skyrim when I got caught up in the Imperial ambush. Even though I wasn't with you, they refused to listen to me and planned to kill me. That is why I came here. Ralof is the reason I'm here. I escaped Helgen with him."

At the mention of Ralof, the jarl looked pleased. "So Ralof made it? I worried he didn't make it out alive. You say he sent you? I trust his judgement. Speak with Galmar; he'll tell you what to do." At that, Ulfric turned and walked out of the war room and headed to the throne.

I turned to see Galmar looking like he had just gone into cardiac arrest. After calming down, he managed to direct me to the Serpent Standing Stone to kill and ice wraith and bring back its teeth. If I did he said I would be ready to join the ranks of the Stormcloaks. I nodded and exited the Palace of the Kings, dreading the journey into the cold of northern Skyrim.

* * *

_Maybe I should have gotten more furs_ I thought with a shiver. I had been traversing through a blizzard for the better part of the day.

The Serpents Stone was so near to the village of Winterhold that I decided to rent a room there, kill the ice wraith, spend the night, then return to Windhelm in the morning. As I neared Winterhold, all I could see was a few cabins and what looked to be a castle. _Strange_.

After arriving in the village, I located the inn and headed inside. Deciding to ask about the castle, I found the innkeeper.

"Can I rent a room for the night? Also, can you tell me about that large building on the outskirts of the village?" I asked politely.

After taking my gold and giving me a key, she answered, "That's the Mages College. They're the reason Winterhold is such a pitiful excuse for a hold."

Deciding that it must have been a sore subject, I went to my room and put my stuff down.* A mage's college, you say? I'm going to have to check it out. *

I exited the inn and made a detour towards the college. I was met with an Altmer woman guarding the bridge. "Halt. If you seek passage, you must prove your worth. Summon a flame atronach for me, and I'll allow you entrance into the college." she said authoritatively.

Instead of speaking, I just did what she asked. As soon as I conjured the daedra, her cold demeanor left. "I'm sorry about that. We've had undesirables trying to bring the college down, just because of their hatred of magic. What is your name? Mine is Faralda, the resident Destruction magic trainer."

"My name is Ryo Blackthorn. Pleased to meet you. You said you were the destruction trainer here? I have plenty of gold; when can you teach me?" I asked, not wanting to get too far off of my schedule.

"I only teach students of the College. You'll have to become a student before I can train you. You'll need to speak with Mirabelle. She deals with new entries into the College," she told me.

_I'm not so sure about this. I just want training, not to be a student!_ I followed Faralda to a older Breton woman who I assumed to be Mirabelle. She had shoulder length brown hair and an air of intelligence about her.

"A potential student has arrived. You know what to do. Come find me later if you'd still wish to train." With that she turned and left.

The Breton woman began speaking. "Hello, my name is Mirabelle. Faralda said you wanted to become a student?"

"I'm not really sure; I just wanted training in destruction magic. What is entailed if I become a student?" If there were too many requirements, I would just find another teacher elsewhere.

She laughed and began speaking again. "There aren't really any assignments, other than hands-on demonstrations. If you came for training, that is as good a reason to be here as any other."

After sorting me out and giving me a new pair of mages robes, I headed off to find Faralda. This would be interesting.

* * *

It was already nightfall by the time I returned to my rented room; I had spent a good three thousand gold at the college on spells, training, and a better set of destruction robes. Even though my coin purse was much lighter, every coin spent was worth it. I lost my inhibitions about my magic, and felt as if my potential had finally been unlocked.

By dawn the following morning, I was already headed out towards where Galmar had marked on my map. Thankfully, I learned how to cast a flame cloak spell at the College. *I'm not freezing on this trip! *

I wanted to get as much of the trip before the snow cast a powerful glare from the sun. When I reached the edge of the land, I balked at the ice flow and frigid water. _If I fall in there, it will be the end of me_ I thought in a petrified stupor.

_Wait a minute. I think I know what to do!_ I readied a simple frost spell in my hands and began casting it at the water. Sure enough, the water froze into thick ice. _Perfect!_

I began to make a path of ice to walk to a close sheet of ice. Once I reached it, I rested and waited for my magicka to recharge. I continued this pattern until I reached the island that held the Serpent Stone. _Who says magic is useless?_

I recanted my flame cloak and headed up the hill. *There it is; it looks just like the Mage Stone, minus the Mage. *

As I was looking at the stone, I heard a hiss, and turned around to be met with a charging ice wraith. I charged a fireball in both hands and let them loose. The force of the blast sent the wraith into the snow. I had just cast an oakflesh spell, when it launched out of the snow bank. This time, I wasn't quick enough to dodge it. I could feel the whip of its tail on my cheek, followed by blood. _You'll regret that_ I thought with a grunt of pain.

I began to spray it with flames until it quit shrieking. Once it died, I cast a healing spell and felt the flesh on my cheek stitch together. I wasted no time in ripping its teeth out.

"I guess I'm done here." I said out loud, and was rewarded with the cry of a horker. *Lovely. *

* * *

I arrived back in Windhelm at dusk. Instead of heading back to the inn where I knew I would be denied a bed, I went straight to the palace.

I entered to hear the Jarl in the middle of an empassioned speech on the "sons and daughters of Skyrim." When he was done, I had to pick my jaw up off the floor. _The man knew how to speak_!

I entered the war room, to see neither of the men had noticed my arrival. I let out a small cough, and watched in satisfaction as Galmar jumped.

"You liv-, I mean did it!" Galmar said.

With a cold glare and a scowl I replied, "Here are your teeth."

He looked surprised. "I guess you actually do want to join. Well, I guess it's time for your initiation."

He lead me in front of the Jarl's throne. "Kneel, and repeat after me."

""I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim." He recited the oath in a strong voice.

In the strongest voice I could muster I recited it back.

He carried on, "As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..." he paused and waited.

I said it back to him.

"...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

I looked the Jarl on the throne in the eye and said the end of the oath in the proudest voice I had ever used.

Galmar motioned me up, and began walking. "You're one of us now. I'll get you your armor. Try it on, and come back to me for orders."

I entered the war room to see Galmar holding a set of Stormcloak armor._ If only my parents knew what I was up to!_

* * *

AN: There you go! Ryo is officially a Stormcloak! I had to write this chapter twice; I had it almost done, when I accidentally deleted it all. I still wanted to make a chapter for this weekend, so I just kept typing.

Don't forget to review!


	7. The Jagged Crown

AN:For my Honors English class, we have to write a term paper on a literary topic. The paper is going to be long too, so I may not update every Saturday like I said I would.

We are winding down to the end of the school year, and its my senior year, so I'm going to be unimaginably busy. Sorry. :/ I'll update whenever possible; at least once every two weeks, though. Maybe more.

Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story; it means a lot to know that people enjoy something that I enjoy making!

Sorry for the long AN; now onto the chapter!

* * *

_Korvanjund._ _The Jagged Crown. Why are we going into an old tomb to retrieve a crown? A crown doesn't make a king; his actions do!_ I thought with a huff.

Immediately after taking the oath of loyalty, Galmar gave me my first job as a Stormcloak: help him retrieve the Jagged Crown from Korvanjund, a derelict tomb. _Glorious_.

Even if the idea was stupid, I was obliged to follow it, which explains why I'm marching through a forest, at night, and through a blizzard. The wind was howling through the needles of the pines surrounding me, while the cold air nipped at my face. Every couple of minutes, I renewed my flame cloak with a shiver.

The flying snow also posed the problem of limited visibility. I had already walked straight into a tree; thankfully no one was there to witness my folly._ I better be close; Galmar does NOT want to deal with me while I'm tired and cold_.

Luckily, I met up with Galmar and a group of Stormcloaks shortly. I assumed that Korvanjund was straight over the ridge.

I saw Ralof before he saw me. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. The smile he sent my way was blinding. "I knew you would join!"

After the bone crushing huge, I went to speak, but was interrupted by a returning scout. "General, there are Imperials posted all around the entrance. Someone must have tipped them off." The scout said nervously.

Galmar got a sour look on his face, then noticed my presence. "New blood are you ready to crush some Imperial skulls?!"

Nodding my head, he carried on. "We are going to show those faithless dogs what happens when you mess with Skyrim! Let's go!"

We began to head towards Korvanjund. The darkness of the night and the blizzard gave us great coverage. _So much for sniping; my arrows would be all over the place!_ Instead, I cast Ironflesh, summoned a flame atronach, and charged with my fellow Stormcloaks.

There were more Imperials than there were Stormcloaks. _Let's even the odds, shall we_? I began casting frenzy spells at every Imperial I could. Every time a Stormcloak was injured, I would run up, heal him or her, and return to my illusions.

I made it out of the scrimmage with a bruised shoulder from a shield bash, and a small nick from a glancing sword strike. No one had been seriously injured thankfully. _I can heal gashes and broken bones, but a sword through the abdomen is too much for me!_

As we headed inside, we could see a small group of Imperials waiting for any intruders. _I guess they know we're here. _Luckily, I could fire arrows here accurately. No one else had a bow, so I asked Galmar to let me pick one or two off before they knew we were here. He agreed, and I conjured a bow.

I nocked my arrow and focused solely on my target. The men were laughing and carrying on as if they didn't have a care in the world. _Sorry, but it has to be done_. I watched in satisfaction as the arrow buried itself in the man's throat.

Quickly as I could, I let another fly. I watched as the arrow glanced off of his armor. _Shit_.

The soldiers began charging towards us; that was Galmar's cue to attack. I banished the bow, and began my illusion attacks and healing Stormcloaks. Deciding it would be useful, I cast a flame cloak and listened as the Imperials freaked out when they all caught on fire. _Idiots_.

We made quick work of the guards, but sadly had the first casualty. The man had been sliced across the throat and bled out in seconds._ At least it was quick._

I made quick work of the other injuries of the group; minus the blood on the armor, we were good as new. Already, the Nords were beginning to warm up to me._ I guess when someone makes you stop bleeding, in seconds, you tend to like them_.

Leaving two soldiers to guard the entrance, we continued through to the next room. It looked simple enough; just walk through the tunnel leading to the next room. Instead of continuing, Galmar stopped. "This is the prime place for an ambush. If we walk through here, they'll surely be waiting for us. New blood, see if you can find another way through. We'll charge in when we hear fighting."

I began looking around the ancient chamber and noticed a door off to the right. I followed it through to a path leading to the rafters of the next room.

This is perfect. I can just shoot them with some arrows and be done with it. I conjured my bow and readied the first shot. Just like my last target, this one dropped like a fly. The Imperials were scrambling now, running in every direction. _How did they manage to even get in the Legion?_

I continued methodically picking the soldiers off, one by one. After the seventh soldier fell, I was finished. Thanking my noble ancestry for having to learn archery as a sport, I headed back to Galmar.

I entered the room with a smug look on my face as I approached our leader. "They're all dead."

With a creeped out look, he just nodded. "Alright, you heard her. Let's go."

The next snag in the plan was a door_. Really? We get hung up on a door, after fighting our way through a Legion battalion?_ In our defense, the door was unlike any we had ever seen. There were three rotating dials and a three-pronged keyhole.

In front of the door, two Imperials lay dead, with a claw made of ebony. While Galmar was looking at the story walls for clues, I picked up the claw. There were three medallions on the bottom. Glancing at the door, I felt like an idiot. I matched the dials with the medallions, and voila! The door opened with a dusty shudder.

We were met with yet another tunnel. This one led to another unremarkable chamber, except this time the path was shut with a gate.

After trying to push the gate up, Galmar finally turned to me. "Since you're so good at plundering through these tombs, find a way to get this open."

Once again, there was a passage on the right of the chamber that lead to an upper level of the room. While searching for a lever or switch for the gate release, I bumped a dagger off of its pedestal. I wouldn't have cared, except the wall lowered revealing a passage. _Maybe it's back here_.

I followed the short tunnel to another switch that moved a large stone slab, to reveal a small room with a chest and a few potions. Surprisingly, the chest was unlocked. My face broke into a wide grin when I looked at the contents of the chest.

Inside lay a glass bow glowing with an enchantment, and fifty or so elven arrows. There was also a coin purse with the bow. Excited about my new find, I headed back out of the tunnel and began to search for the release again.

_If I jump across these catwalks, I can get to that ledge over there._ I got a running start and leaped from the balcony to the catwalk. I landed, albeit unsteadily, and kicked up a cloud of dust. I continued to the ledge and saw a pull switch. _There we are_ I thought, listening to the metallic grinding of the rusty gate.

Just as I was about to lower myself to the ground, I heard the cracking sound of stone and watched in horror as the lids of the sarcophagi around the room broke away.

I immediately readied my new bow and arrows, and watched as the dead Nord caught on fire. _It's a fire enchantment_! I continued to rain arrows on the dead creatures until there were none left. Even though they were terrifying, the things were weak.

I scrambled to the ground floor just in time to hear Galmar call the things Draugr. Apparently they're common in ruins like these._ Arkay preserve us!_

Everyone was a bit shaken up after the Draugr attack, but none were injured by the weak things. The next room was our final destination.

Upon entering, We immediately noticed a Draugr sitting on a throne wearing the Jagged Crown. Galmar laughed and immediately walked up to the Draugr. I had a bad feeling in my stomach as he headed towards the Draugr. Just as he reached for the crown, a sinewy hand grabbed his arm in a hard grasp. The Draugr seemed bigger than the others we had fought, and then as if to prove its point, it released a guttural sound that sent Galmar flying. The clap of thunder that echoed off the walls woke the Draugr all around the room. _Here we go!_

I cast a flame cloak, and a frenzy spell. After hitting a Draugr three times with the spell, I realized it wouldn't work on the undead. _Fine, how about I set you on fire_?

Galmar was fighting the big Draugr and looked to be loosing. I scorched my Draugr's head and ran to help Galmar.

Just before the dead Nord's axe could smash into Galmar, I tackled the thing from the side. It stumbled and I latched onto its back, screaming. "Do something! Don't just stand there and watch!"

Just as it got a grip on me, Galmar swung his heavy battle axe into its leg. The pop of the bone made my stomach churn as I fell down with the Draugr. Before I could get away, the Draugr had climbed on top of me and grabbed my throat. I began to see spots, and began to panic.

My vision began to darken and I felt something building up in my chest before screaming. "Fus!"

The Draugr flew off of me, and I scrambled up. My brown hair had fallen out of its bun, and was hanging half way down my back as I stood there panting. _What the hell was that?_

I noticed everyone staring at me, and began to redden. I noticed the Draugr getting back up, and got angry. _You tried to choke me!_

I began to pelt the thing with fireballs until it quit moving. By now my face was red, I was panting, and my hair was sticking up in all directions. Everyone was still staring at me in shock. "What?!"

Ralof spoke first. "You just shouted. Just like Jarl Ulfric."

A murmur ran through the group and I heard the word "Dragonborn" over and over again.

Galmar approached me. "That was impressive. I don't think I've ever seen a Breton tackle a Draugr, and then proceed to shout it across the room."

Not sure how I was supposed to respond, I just gave him a simple thanks. While everyone was still dazed, I plucked the crown off of the Draugr's head. "What do I do with this?"

Galmar let out a small laugh. "Take it to Ulfric. Tell him he owes me a drink."

Smiling, I nodded and began to look around the room. At first, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I could hear a low chanting emanating from the back of the room. The farther back I walked, the louder and faster the chanting became.

I came upon a large wall inscribed with unfamiliar, yet familiar, symbols. As I neared it, my vision began to darken and I became light headed and stumbled. I held onto the wall until the chanting stopped and my vision returned. _That's not normal_!

Deciding to not make a scene, I fled the room. There was a convenient tunnel leading to the entrance room of Korvanjund. As I fell out of a hole in the wall, the Stormcloaks we left to guard the entrance raised there swords at me until they saw it was me, then just nodded to me as I walked by.

I stepped outside back into the cold air and noticed that the blizzard had died down, leaving everything blanketed in a beautiful blanket of pure white snow. The rising sun made the fresh snow sparkle like the sun itself. _Well, at least the walk back to Windhelm will be scenic._

* * *

I immediately noticed that the people in Windhelm respected me more the moment they saw me wearing Stormcloak armor. Even the innkeeper that threw a fit because of me, nodded to me.

I walked past the warm inn and headed straight for the Palace of the Kings. Inside, I was met with the same hollow and cold hall as last time.

I walked up to Jorleif, Jarl Ulfric's steward. "Can you tell me where the Jarl is? General Galmar sent me."

He looked me up and down and spoke. "He will be down soon enough. Have a seat and get something to eat. You look as if you've been traveling all morning."

At the mention of food, my stomach grumbled dangerously. _I haven't eaten anything today, have I?_

After a nice meal, the Jarl came down stairs and was in the war room. I rose from the table, thanked Jorleif for the meal, and headed over to Jarl Ulfric.

He had just sat down at the table in the corner of the room as I entered. Instead of greeting him, I carefully sat the crown down in front of him. I watched his eyes bulge comically before he reached out to pick it up. "I'll be damned. The old codger was right."

I smiled. "General Galmar says you owe him a drink."

The Jarl threw his head back and laughed and motioned at the seat across from him. "Have a seat. Did you meet any trouble at Korvanjund?"

My smile lessened as I eased myself into the chair. "There were Imperial soldiers waiting for us. They knew we were coming. We took care of them though."

The Jarl had a contemplative look on his face. "They must've intercepted some of our communications. Or there is a spy. Hopefully it is the former and not the latter."

I continued. "There were more Imperials inside the ruins, but we dispatched them. We had one casualty though. After a while, we came across Draugr. As a matter of fact, the crown was sitting on a Draugr's head when it grabbed General Galmar for trying to take it."

The Jarl looked entertained enough so I continued. "Next thing we know, there are Draugr coming out of the sarcophagi lining the walls. I saved the general too."

The Jarl looked surprised. "Saved him?"

With a laugh I continued. "The big Draugr was about to chop General Galmar with his big axe when I tackled it. I latched onto its back and started screaming bloody murder. It was probably a sight to behold. After getting over the fact that I tackled the thing, the general slammed his axe into its leg, making it fall over."

The Jarl's eyes were lit up like a child on his birthday. "You tackled a Draugr? I'm sure that was a show."

I started talking again. "After we fell over, it climbed on top of me and started choking me." I stopped, unsure whether to tell him about the shout. I had zoned out, and came back when the Jarl motioned for me to continue.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell him, I spoke. "Something weird happened after that. My vision was growing darker, and I felt something build up in my chest. I opened my mouth and sent the Draugr flying off of me. Everyone kept calling me Dragonborn, whatever that is."

The Jarl had an intense look on his face and immediately stood up. "Come with me."

Worried that I had said something wrong, I immediately complied. The Jarl led me through twisting corridors before coming to a large oak door. The door led to a large practice room with dummies and archery targets lining the walls.

The Jarl stopped and turned around to look at me. "Is this what you did? Fus!" he said, before releasing the same clap of thunder that the Draugr had done. I listened as the wood if the dummy creaked, and finally splintered.

All I could do was nod my head stupidly. _Can everyone do that?_

He looked strangely excited. "Do you know what I just did?"

I shook my head no.

He grinned and spoke. "That was called a Shout. You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

I shook my head in a negative, with a sheepish grin, and spoke. "Sorry Jarl Ulfric. I have no clue what you're talking about."

He suddenly looked ten years younger. "I want you to try to call back that same energy. Focus on where it came from, and try to make it come back."

With an unsure nod, I focused in on my mind. I could feel the recently-awakened power lurking under the surface. After pinpointing its origin, I shouted.

"Fus!" I watched as the same dummy the Jarl attacked moments ago, fell over in a splintered mess.

The Jarl began to happily laugh. "The Dragonborn is a Stormcloak! You may have just win the war for us!"

I smiled, pleased to please the Jarl. "Jarl Ulfric, I think I'm going to enjoy this job."

He reined in his joy long enough to speak. "Just call me Ulfric. I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other much better."

My face reddened. "Alright, _Ulfric_. But you have to call me Ryo and not Dragonborn. No titles for you, none for me."

He had a strange look on his face as he shook my hand. "Alright _Ryo_." He looked me up and down, noticing the bruising on my throat. "Maybe you should go rest; you look like you've walked through the planes of Oblivion and back."

With a scowl I replied. "Thanks." Then I remembered that I don't have anywhere to go. "Is there any room in the barracks? I don't exactly have anywhere else to go. The innkeeper made it clear that she didn't want me at Candlehearth Hall."

With a surprised frown he spoke. "Why aren't you wanted in Candlehearth Hall?"

Looking down, and feeling abut ashamed at the way the innkeeper treated me, I answered. "I'm not a Nord. She obviously thinks very little of anyone that isn't a Nord, like most of the people here."

He almost looked ashamed, but he covered it quickly. "I'll have a word with Elda. You can have a room here in the palace."

Not wanting to stir up any trouble, I stopped him. "You don't have to do that; I'll just take the room and that'll be that."

The room was covered in an awkward tension now, so I decided to put us both out of our misery. "I'll just be going now."

He turned to me as I was leaving. "Tell Jorleif to get you a room. He'll set you up."

Before shutting the door, I looked back to Ulfric standing in the middle of the room. "Thank you. I haven't had a home since I came to Skyrim; you have no idea what this means to me." I let the door shut on its own, and I walked down the hall, letting the shadows swallow me.

* * *

AN: Ok. This was the longest chapter I've ever written. I just said that about the latest chapter of my other story, but I just broke my record.

I tried to add more dialogue in this, mainly to give the characters more personality, not to mention that I need the practice!

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	8. Blood on the Ice

AN: I'm on a roll! Actually, I'm just sick and got bored at home today! New chapter time!

Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own the rights to the Elder Scrolls series. Bethesda does.

* * *

A scream pierced the night. Then, nothing.

* * *

I was just returning from scouting out an Imperial camp in the Reach, when I heard the scream. By the time I found the source, all that was left was the lifeless corpse of the bar maid from Candlehearth Hall, and a pool of blood. I was the first on the scene, but it didn't take long for the guards and some townsfolk to show up.

After being questioned by the guard, I was free to leave. The guard told me that I was welcome to try to find out who had been committing the crimes. A serial killer had been striking in Windhelm for the past couple of weeks. This was the third murder.* If I'm going to stay here, then I'm not sharing the city with a psychopath. *

I asked about the serial killer and learned that the people of Windhelm had taken to killing him The Butcher. _An apt name_ _for a monster_.

I began to question a twitchy man named Calixto. He apparently owns a shop here in Windhelm that specializes in oddities. Sadly, other than getting generic answers from him, he was useless.

I finally went to the Palace of the Kings. _Maybe Jorleif can tell me something about these murders_.

I found Jorleif sitting at the large table in the entrance hall eating breakfast. I sat down across from him. "Good morning Jorleif."

The steward had a sour look on his face. "It is most definitely not a good morning. Another has been slain by this murderer, and we still aren't any closer to finding who did it!"

With a nod, I spoke. "I agree. That's why I came to find you. Can you tell me everything the guard has found out about the killer? I want to help."

His face lit up. "Thank you so much! With the war, the guard have more important things to do." His face then dropped. "I regret to say that we haven't found anything out about the killer. You're best bet would be to ask Viola Giordanno. She spreads flyers all over the city about the killer. Maybe she can help you."

With another nod, I rose from the table. "If I'm going to be living here, then I want it to be safe."

As I walked across the hall, I began to ponder why anyone would want or need to kill these people. _Maybe there is a necromancer in the city? There are always missing body parts._ I opened the large doors of the palace and stepped into the brisk morning air. For once, the sun was shining and there wasn't a blizzard raging.

Finding Viola was easier than I thought it would be. I found her outside of Candlehearth Hall, straight in front of the gate. "Hello, are you Viola?"

With a crazed look she turned to me. "Yes I am. You look like a prime target for The Butcher! You shouldn't be wandering Windhelm alone!"

Not sure if I should feel flattered or offended, I tried again. "Can you tell me about The Butcher? I'm going to try my best to find him or her."

It seemed as if I had said the magic word, because the flood gates opened. "I've been hunting down this monster for the past year of my life, and I believe I have finally found him! The Jarl's Court Wizard, Wunnferth the Unliving, is the killer! I just know it! He is a necromancer; rumors have followed him for as long as I can remember!"

*This woman is a nutcase. I know Wuunferth wouldn't do this. *I had been taking lessons from Wuunferth on the arcane arts. I had become good friends with him. "Thank you for your time. I'll definitely look into it."

_That was a waste of time_ I thought as I headed towards the scene of the crime_. Maybe we missed something_.

Before I walked down the stairs, I noticed something shining on the ground. I bent down and stuck my finger in it. _Blood_. Sure enough, there was more of it a few feet forward.

I began to follow the trail, and eventually wound up in the most wealthy district of Windhelm. The trail led straight up to the unoccupied house called Hjerim. Blood was splattered all over the door. _How did no one notice this_! I went to turn the handle, but found the door to be locked. _Of course_.

_Jorleif handles properties; he'll have a key_. I jogged back to the palace, but this time the Jarl was seated on his throne. _He looks bored_. "Good morning, Ulfric."

He had been staring into the distance so hard that he hadn't noticed my arrival, so he jumped at the sound of my voice. "What are you doing here so early?"

_We'll, he's not a morning person_. "I'm looking for Jorleif. Have you seen him?"

His interest had been piqued. "Jorleif? What do you want with my steward?"

"I need a key to Hjerim." I said simply.

He looked confused now. "Hjerim? Why do you need to get inside?"

Nonchalantly, I spoke. "I followed a trail of blood from the latest murder scene to the house. I think the killer is inside, or has been recently."

His eyes widened, and he sat up straight in the throne. "Are you insane? You were just going to charge in there, with no backup, and just hope for the best?"

I blushed. "When you put it that way, it does sound bad, but I'm able to handle myself!"

He looked nonplussed. "You're taking two guards with you."

Instead of arguing, I just agreed. "Okay, but you never answered my question. Have you seen Jorleif?"

Shaking his head, he pointed towards the kitchen. "You should find him somewhere in there."

Thanking him, I turned on my heels and headed for the kitchen. Getting the key was easy; Jorleif was more than happy to help. I hadn't been out of the kitchen for a minute before two guards began walking behind me. "Did the Jarl send you two?"

They nodded, and the woman spoke. "He did. When he told us that you had found a lead on the serial killer, we were more than happy to come along."

I nodded and headed back to Hjerim. The key opened the door easily, but what laid on the other side of the door took my breath away.

The house was eerily quiet. Motes of dust dances in the light streaming from the windows. There were blood splatters all over the floor, along with scuff marks. As we ventured upstairs, we found more overturned furniture.

We split up to look for any clues. I headed back downstairs and followed the blood splatters to the back room. I found a small bookshelf covered in The Butcher flyers. _There seems to be something under these_.

I held the amulet up to get a better look at it. On the dark stone was a green skull. _This looks important_. I pocketed the amulet and continued looking around. _Maybe there's something in one of these wardrobes_.

The first wardrobe held the usual clothes and two pairs of shoes. _Nothing here_. I headed over to the next wardrobe and was surprised to see nothing inside of it. _That's weird_. I began to look around inside and noticed scratches on the back panel that looked as if it had been sliding against something. I pressed against the back panel and heard a click. _Here we go!_

I'll never forget what I saw behind that door. There was some sort of alter inside of the small room, covered in body parts. There were all sorts of bones littering the floor, and embalming tools scattered all about. I opened my mouth and let out a horrified scream._ I can deal with Draugr and Frostbite Spiders, but not this!_

Footsteps thundered down the stairs and into the room. I had slid down the wall beside the wardrobe by the time they arrived. "He was definitely here. Look inside of the wardrobe."

As they opened the door, I heard the woman gag and the man curse. "We'll stay here. You go tell the steward about this; he will take care of it."

I didn't waste anytime leaving the house. I arrived back to the palace in a daze and found Jorleif in the kitchen again, standing over a recipe book. "There is a pile of body parts and an altar of some sort inside Hjerim. The two guards said you would take care of it."

His eyes widened in horror and he just shook his head. "I'll send someone to take care of it."

Maybe I should take this amulet to Calixto. _He specializes in oddities, right? Maybe he'll know something about it_. I made my way across town and went inside his shop. I found him sitting at a table munching on stale bread. _Well, that's a little weird_.

I pulled the amulet from my pocket and began speaking. "I found a strange amulet, and I want to know if you can tell me anything about it."

He grasped the amulet and turned it over a few times in the palms of his hands. "This is the Wheelstone. It is given to every Court Wizard. It's mainly a ceremonial piece, there is nothing special about it. I'll give you five hundred gold for that."

*No. It can't be. *"I'll hold on to it a little longer. Thank you for your help."

I exited the shop and began to walk towards the Palace of the Kings. _I have to know for sure_. I headed to Wuunferth's quarters immediately. His gruff voice told me to enter when I knocked.

He looked at me and his eyes lit up. "Ryo! What a pleasant surprise! I don't get many visitors as refined as yourself." _It just couldn't be him! I'll show him the amulet and watch his reaction._

I pulled the amulet from my pack and spoke. "Have you ever seen an amulet like this? I found it today."

He looked surprised. "That's the Necromancer's Amulet. It was made by The King if Worms himself! Where did you find that?"

_Thank Talos! It isn't him!_ I flung myself at him and hugged him. "Viola Giordanno said that she was sure that you were the killer, but I didn't believe her. I found this in Hjerim, along with some necromantic altar."

He looked shocked and angry. "So she's still telling people I'm a necromancer? Dumb cow. I'm most certainly not a necromancer, nor have I ever been one!"

He had worked himself into a tizzy. "Wuunferth, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I need to find out why Calixto lied to me about this stone."

He immediately stopped fussing. "Calixto? What did he say about the stone?"

I had a grim look on my face. "He said that it was worn by the court wizard and called it the Wheelstone."

He had a grave look on his face. "I want you to be careful around him. He's always been a bit of a nutcase."

I smiled, assured him I would be careful, then left. _Only one place left to go_.

The setting sun cast sinister shadows all over the town. The night was getting colder and colder. As I neared Calixto's home, the door opened. Luckily there was a bush that I could hide in.

As he stalked by, I noticed a glint coming from his belt._ He has a dagger_! I began following him and watched as he headed down into the Gray Quarter. There was a Dunmer woman walking alone down the path. _He's going to attack her_!

I screamed for the woman to run. She turned to see Calixto within feet of her, with a dagger in his hand. Calixto spun around. "I'll have to kill you too! You will not ruin this for me!"

As he charged at me, I summoned a flame atronach. I wasn't too worried about losing this fight; he seemed inexperienced. Surprisingly, what he lacked in experience, he made up for with vigor. He cut down my atronach deftly and came for me.

He had backed me into a corner. "Fus!"

He was sent stumbling backwards as I charged up a fireball. By the time the spell was charged, he was already up again. Calixto's sporadic movements made it hard to aim. _He fights like a maniac too!_

I finally got a good shot when he was right in front of me. The force of the blast sent him flying backwards and into the wall of the alley. He didn't move again. When I went to walk towards his body, I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I looked down to see the hilt of the dagger coming out of my abdomen. Before I passed out, my last thoughts were along the lines of _oh shit!_

* * *

I groggily woke up to the feeling of silk sheets wrapped around me. I went to open my eyes, and immediately shut them._ Does it have to be so bright_?! I settled for letting out a groan and tried sitting up. This time I was rewarded with a splitting pain in my stomach. _Oh yeah, stab wound_.

I casted a healing spell and felt the skin knitting back together, but the soreness was still there. I tried opening my eyes again; this time it worked. I could see that I was back in my room in the palace._ I guess someone found me before I died?_

_I guess there's no reason to just sit here staring at the ceiling_ I thought before going back to sleep.

* * *

AN: This was such a boring chapter. And pretty badly written. I've been working on this all day, but just couldn't be happy with it. I'm sorry for writing this. ._.


	9. Hiatus

This isn't a new chapter... Sorry! Please don't run me through with your pitchforks! :/

* * *

Hi, I don't know if anyone is still reading this or keeping up with it; I've decided that I am putting this on hiatus at least until I am finished with my other story _The Companions' Mage_. I didn't mean for it to turn into what it did, and now it is the main project I'm working on.

I haven't really updated this story in a long time either; I'm really sorry about that. It's been eating away at me for a while now. I don't know if I'll ever finish this. It just depends on if I'm not burned out on Skyrim when I'm done with TCM.

I graduate high school in about three weeks, so my life is going to be pretty hectic during this time too, but the main reason I haven't written anything else on this is simple. I lost the will to write anything else on this project.

Hopefully, one day I'll finish it. For now, I'm just going to go ahead and mark it as complete. Feel free to favorite it or follow it (or don't!) to see if I make any updates to it!

Again, I'm sorry about this. Nothing bothers me as much as getting into a story and then the author just stop halfway through. I'm really, really sorry!

Thank you to everyone that liked this story,

lkuecrar


End file.
